Liar Liar
by HPhantom
Summary: In the midst of Amity Park, a ghost cast a spell on the town. Where everyone tells the truth! Is Danny's secret in jeopardy? Meanwhile, Danny also battles with Lancer as he studies for his midterms.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own DP_

_My sister and I wrote this story together! I know I'm already writing **Run** but she insisted to write one together. So here it is!_

It was early morning. Class has already started and the kids were watching the clock ticking away, staring at it as if somehow if they stared at it long enough it would reach three o'clock.

Mr. Lancer was calling out attendance in a monotonous drone. Monday mornings were always the worst.

"Daniel Fenton?" Lancer called. No answer. He looked up from his attendance list, "Fenton?" He called out once more. "Hmm. Abse--" He was cut off by the door bursting open.

"PRESENT!" Danny yelled, waving his arms while running into the room.

"Late, as usual Fenton," Lancer said, "I'll see you in detention."

"What but it wasn't my fault! I was fighting...err…. my locker! Cuz it wouldn't open!"

Lancer raised an eyebrow at him, "That's the same excuse you used on Friday. I'm sorry Fenton, but this time it won't work on me. I'll see you after school, no exceptions."

Danny huffed loudly, and angrily walked over to his desk. Sam leaned over to him,

"So what _really_ happened this morning?"

Danny ran his fingers through his black hair, "That stupid box ghost! Apparently he 's still playing around with that stupid bubble wrap!"

Sam stifled a laugh. Danny sighed and began to take notes. After a minute though, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh man, not again!" Danny muttered.

"I'm the box ghost!" The blue ghost cried.

Danny turned his head to see the ghost in the back of the room, shuffling through the "lab" boxes.

Danny rolled his eyes, and from behind his back, Danny shot an ectoplasmic ray from his finger.

"Oof!" the box ghost cried as Danny's ray hit him square in the chest.

"Confound these boxes! I'll find another!" he cursed as he phased out of the room.

Danny sighed, if only he remembered to bring the Fenton Thermos. Danny then turned his attention back to Lancer. Another lecture about some random English author.

The bell rang and the kids zoomed out of the classroom. Danny reached for his backpack when Lancer called out, "Mr. Fenton, may I see you?"

Danny and Sam shared a look before Danny headed up to his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Danny, I don't know what to say. I'm disappointed in you. At the beginning of the school year, you tried hard in this class. You managed to get a B or at rare times an A. But lately, you've been slacking. You haven't been turning in your homework, you're late for class, not to mention you sleep during my class. I know you may despise me but you are my student. If there is a problem, I need to know."

Danny shrugged, "Nothing, just regular teenage stuff, uh, you know, problems."

"With your hormones Mr. Fenton?"

Danny put his hands up, "No! Not that! It's just…I can't tell you."

Lancer stared at him, trying to figure something out. Then he let it go, "There is a mid-term this Friday, I assume you've been studying for it."

"A mid-term?" Danny gulped, "Oh, yeah, I have."

Lancer waved it away, "Its seventy percent of your grade Mr. Fenton. If you don't pass this class then…"

Danny pressured him, "Then, what?"

"I'm going to hold you back."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked home, his hands in his pockets, dragging his feet on the pavement.

"Stupid school, stupid Lancer. If he only knew what I'm doing… saving his stupid butt from ghosts."

Danny kicked a rock in front of him, he was so angry that he ditched his friends at the end of school. He didn't feel like talking to them.

"Maybe Lancer is right," Danny muttered, "Maybe I should study for the mid-term."

He stopped in mid-step as his ghost sense went off. Danny glanced around, the area was clear. The only things around him were normal people walking up and down the street. _Wait a minute._ Danny did a double take over at a couple talking to each other. Bingo! A green buff ghost with a long purple cape was hovering over them, chanting a spell. Danny quickly ducked behind a garbage can. Two blue rings formed around his waist and spilt apart as it went up and down his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He jumped and flew over to the ghost and WHAM! Delivered a right jab across the ghost's face. The green ghost spun around and Danny almost gasped. It wasn't how he looked, there was a weird looking eye drawn on his forehead.

"I know you ghosts have nothing better to do, but trying to haunt some lovers? I'm guessing: desperate." Danny said.

The ghost growled, "You insolent half-twit! I was helping to rekindle their relationship."

"Uh yeah, scaring the bee-jeezes outta them will most definitely help them."

The ghost growled and went to punch Danny. Danny went intangible and they both started to fight. "Man, I don't have time for this! I got to study for a test!" Danny brought his hand up and green ectoplasmic ray shot from his fist towards the ghost. The ghost was sent towards the ground.

"Man, I hate to admit, but you're the easiest ghost I fought."

The ghost glared up at him and his third eye glowed red. Danny backed up a bit, a little uneasy about him.

"You lie."

"What?" Danny gasped.

The ghost closed his eyes as his eye glowed brighter. He opened it, "The box-ghost is."

Danny went to say, "No, my opinion rests," but what came out was, "Yeah, you're right."

Danny's eyes widened, "What the?" He stared at the smirking ghost, "Who are you?"

The ghost smiled, "Remember my name, Chru."

Danny raised a brow, "A weird name like that… don't think I'll remember that. Heck, I don't even know my mother's maiden name!"

"A moronic boy with feeble comments."

"You shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid." Danny retorted.

'Hmm,' Chru thought, 'The boy is not lying, and do I really sound stupid?' Chru shook his head the same time as Danny.

"I don't have time for this." Danny took out his thermos and went to suck the ghost inside. He stopped, curious. Chru thrust up his hand and black lightning shot out of it forming a dome over Amity Park. Everyone was totally oblivious to the black lightning. After a second or two it went away and there was a huge eye floating over Amity Park, just like the one on Chru's forehead.

"What are you--" Danny looked down but the ghost was gone.

TBC


End file.
